


To Be Frank,

by Father_Of_Death



Category: The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oh god, i literally read the book in a day, im in ship hell, someone save me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Father_Of_Death/pseuds/Father_Of_Death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be frank, I like you Charlie. I thought that the kisses that I gave you to get over Brad would help it stop. It did, for awhile. Maybe it's too confusing. I don't know. I just need you to know that I have no idea what to do about it. I've listened to those tapes you've given me so many times I know the songs by heart. I know how your face looks by heart. I know your weird hidden freckles and the way your eyes are the prettiest I've seen. I know that you are confused, smart, a chain-smoker, and feel too old to be sixteen. You are special to me, and I knew you would go for Sam and not me. But I don't care anymore, I love you. I love being near you. I love hearing you talk, I would love for you to read to me sometime. But you are busy. I heard you are graduating next year. I'm proud of you buddy. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in awhile. </p><p>Yours,<br/>Patrick</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear my little buddy Charlie,

 

Hey. How have you been? I'm really sorry to not contact you in about a year or two. I forgot that you actually enjoyed my company. So I kind of avoided you. It's stupid I know. It's really stupid because we were close. Well my kind of close. Since we weren't dependent on each other or anything. But shit has gone bad this past year. And I kind of needed you, but I was too scared to talk to you. I know right, me scared? But it's true buddy, I've been dumped and kicked out. I guess my new group of friends aren't as great as the high school gang. For starters they always study, leaving me hanging. And when we drink and shit they are always going overboard, past all of my lines of drinking. They are all straight and shit, and they think school is better than relationships, that shit like having friends isn't as important. I know you are probably having trouble without us, but hey don't forget to shoot me a call anytime you need me. I've always here for you. And I know you'll probably respond with something funny or just something that's charlie-esque. I know that'll be better than the nothing I'm getting over here. Sam is always busy and stuff, leaving me to study and shit. She is doing good, which I'm happy about. And I've read all the books you gave us for graduation. They are nice, and I like to think about you reading them. And I hope you still wear the suit-jacket I gave you a couple years ago. 

Also, hows the family? I hope they aren't giving you too much trouble and I hope you haven't been in the hospital since that shit that happened with you kind of losing your psych. I know you're a good kid. You've always been a good kid, even though you chain-smoke like a motherfucker and sometimes do the other shit. But you were always good, even though the shit with Sam and Mary Elizabeth. But at least they trust each other again, and are I guess a little closer since they call each other everyday and spend hours talking. That make me miss talking to you, while sitting out in the dark. Maybe I should just go see you but whatever. I'm still stuck here. My college is going well, ya know. I don't get grades as good as yours, but it's good enough to pass. 


	2. I May Be A Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw the first letter was supposed to be longer but it published w/o preview.

Dear Patrick,

I do not know how to reciprocate those feelings. I cannot express these words for you. I do not feel a thing anymore. I would like your help, this has fallen off the topic of what you wrote to me. But I have crumbled into a pile of smoking tabacco. I've changed so much, I just want it better. This is the first time I have tried my hardest to reach out to someone, because I've turned hopeless. You may love me, but I don't know how to feel anymore. 

I guess you can see how it started, I was alone and just started to lose my sense. I'm no longer good at writing, I'm not smart anymore. This kid genius lost his touch. And I know you think you can't help but please tell me how to. How to actually finish a day without stress smoking my way into lung cancer. I do a pack a day and I got a fake ID. My parents can't know about this. And I know you probably won't tell. But who can blame you if you do.* [**no one can blame you]

So I can guess you probably don't want to drive from where you are, just to see me. I'm not important as your freedom, so come back if you want to be back. Don't come just for me, okay? Come back for revenge pranks and not your 'ol pal Charlie.

\- Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULDN'T LET ME READ BOOKS IN A DAY! IM LISTENING TO THE SONG CHARLIE HAS AN OBSESSION WITH AND IM IN LOVE! FUCKING STOP ME


End file.
